Hunting for the shards with a new group
by angelfright
Summary: Inuyasha choose Kikyo over Kagome, and now Kagome is heartbroken. Deciding she shouldn't loose her time sobbing over Inuyasha, Kagome trained and became stronger. What will Inuyasha do when he meets the new Kagome? Pairing still not decided
1. Chapter 1

Angelfright here

Summary

Inuyasha choose Kikyo over Kagome, and now Kagome is heartbroken. Deciding she shouldn't loose her time sobbing over Inuyasha, Kagome trained and became stronger. What will Inuyasha do when he meets the new Kagome?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome was quietly sobbing in her room. She was heartbroken. The eyes that once were full of happiness, joy and full of life were now empty. They only thing that you could see in them was sadness, hatred and hunger for vengeance, vengeance over the hanyo that made her become so...out spaced. The blue orbs that were once full of life and you could get lost in them were now lifeless. Her face was all sticky from all the tears that she didn't bother to wipe. Her uniform was all ripped in different places from all those tree branches she bumped into when she ran away. Her legs were full of scratches, bleeding in some places.

Outside it was dark. It was a full moon and the sky was all full of starts. It was cold so no one was on the streets. Kagome, finally stopped sobbing and curled up in a ball on her bed staring into thin air. After a while, put on some baggy jeans ,a dark blue T-shirt and some sneakers. She grabbed her jacket and ran outside to her favourite place, where she could always think clearly and make the best decisions. Finally after running for half an hour, she got there.

It was a small lake in the middle of a forest. The lake was surrounded by trees. Not many people know of this place because it was so deep in the forest. It was 5 metres wide and about 7 metres deep. The reflection of the moon was right in the middle of the lake with the stars reflecting around it. The image was breathtaking and Kagome would have smiled if it wasn't for the pain inside her. She sat down on the grass and started thinking about all the bad and good things.

Bad- being called wench, being controlled, too weak to fight, always a pain in the ass, Inuyasha seeing Kikyo, always has to be saved,

Good – shippo, Inuyasha always protecting me, the group seeing me as a very important friend

Finally after some more goods and bads and very hard decisions she knew what she had to do. Train, she had to train, become more powerful and go after Naraku without Inuyasha. Deciding that her body is aching too much she decided that she should go swim in the lake for a while. Afterall no one is outside at this time of night, right? She took off her clothes and only remained with her underwear on. Kagome slowly entered the lake enjoying every feeling. The cold water against her bare hot, sweaty skin felt like she was in heaven. Her arms and legs were aching from how much time she spend crunched up sobbing. She relaxed into the water letting it take control over her. She was on her back in the middle of the lake staring at the moon above her. Rarely the sky was so clear in this era. She quickly went underwater for 15 seconds and then when she went back up she looked as good as new. Her blue orbs were again full of life with some small bits of sorrow in them that you could barely see. She got out of the lake; put her clothes back on and walked home. The next day she went to the mall to buy some new clothes. There was a new shop Black Jewel that was full of clothes for Goths. She bought 5 pairs of black baggy jeans and 7 different dark coloured T-shirts. After that she went to the make up shop and bought the darkest make-up she could find. Kagome also put some orange, red and light blue streaks in her hair.

An hour later, after the whole change she went to the library and took-out all the books she had about mikos, their powers and anything else that was about spirit powers. She started learning all the things that she could about all kinds of demons, powers. Kagome also went to a class that helped her improve her bow and arrow skills and also how to handle guns.

3 months has passed since Kagome left the Feudal era and now she was 1000 times better than the, plus she knew how to use guns, which she had two of them. During that time, Kagome's appearance also improved. Her black ebony hair now reached her bottom, she liked to keep it in a neat, high ponytail with a piece of hair covering her left eye. She also learned about The Spirit World. When she felt ready to go in the Feudal era she changed her clothes also. She had black shorts and also a black T-shirt that said 'Fuck with me and you're dead meat.' On her legs, a bit lower after the shorts ended she had to guns attached to her legs by two pieces of leather. (okay, 4 those who don't understand, it's the same outfit Lara Croft in Tomb Raider had, look it up.) To cover her whole body she had a long black coat with fur at the end of the sleeves. She made a portal with her improved miko powers that sent her to Spirit World right into Koenma's office and went through it. Koenma was more than shocked.

"Hello, Koenma. You know who I am and what I am and I know who you are and what you are so let's cut the crap. I am here because I want to continue restoring the Jewel. Right now a undead miko and a hanyo are looking for it. The hanyo wants to use it so it can become a full blooded youkai and the jewel will then become tainted. I wish to continue, as I aid, looking for it but I need a team. That's where you come from. I want a strong team, maybe someone my age?" said Kagome in a cold, demanding tone.

"Kagome Higurashi, what an unexpected surprise. Yes, I know about you and your time travelling. I know the perfect team for you." Said Koenma trying to act cool and calm but failing miserably.

"It better be." Muttered Kagome under her breath.

After half an hour and very much boredom in the room entered 4 boys.

"What now, toddler? You know I have a life !!" said the boy in the green uniform

Kagome, who was sitting on a chair, smirked. 'He's just like Inuyasha. I hope I don't fall for him.' She quickly sensed that someone is reading her mind and threw a pocket knife at the boy in black, who barely dodged it. Everyone turned their attention to Kagome who now stood up, facing the boy in black.

"Keep away from my mind, you freakin bastard!!!" said Kagome furious. At her words the boy immediately appeared with its katana at Kagome's neck.  
"I would watch my words if I were you." he said. He obviously was the quiet but deadly one in the group. 'Just like Sessomaru.'

"And I would not be so sure if I were you"said Kagome pointing with her eyes to another pocket knife that she held at the boy's stomach. "You know I'm a miko, and I wouldn't want to hurt you badly. Who would want someone already hurt in their team?" continued Kagome.

"Hiei, ......Kagome lets calm down now and..and settle this in a proper manner." Said Koenma trying to keep the two people from killing eachother.

"Hn." Said the boy we now know as Hiei as he retreated to his place next to the other boys.

" This is Kagome. She will be one of the most important parts in your missions. Protect her. The boy in the green is Yusuke, the boy in the blue is Kuwabara, the one in the red is Kurama and the boy in black is Hiei .Now, the reason that I called you all here is because – "started Koenma but was interrupted by Kuwabara.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" said Kuwabara holding Kagome's hand.

'Perverted just like Miroku.' thought Kagome. "Of course.." she said and everyone looked startled "Not. Now get your hands of me before I have them cut!!!" said Kagome venom dripping in her voice.

"Now as I said. Kagome here is a time traveller. She goes through an old well in the Feudal Era, where something by the name of The Shikon Jewel exists. It is however in thousands of pieces. Your mission is to recover the whole jewel and with Kagome's help make it disappear..........." while Koenma was talking about the jewel Kagome thought of the similarities of this group with her other one.

'Yusuke is the same as Inuyasha. Aggressive but can be very protective. Kuwabara is the same as Miroku. Perverted but when it comes to fighting he becomes serious. Kurama is like Sango. Very nice to people he knows and likes but if someone presents a threat for him or one of his loved ones he will surely do anything to stop them. And there's Hiei who's exactly like Sesshomaru. Calm and quiet but if he feels insulted he will kill whoever that person is. And of course Hiei who is right now reading my mind and if he dosen't stop he will get a punch in the gut. Now fuck off!!' Kagome was actually right. While Koenma babbled on and on about the people in the Feudal Era Hiei was more interested about the girl, Kagome and she was thinking. He was surprised when he found out she knew again that he was reading her mind and when she threatened him, but didn't show it.

Right now on the screen it showed Kagome's previsious group. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo. He also showed Lord Sesshomaru with his ward and Naraku. Their description was exactly as Kagome thought.

"Did you all understand?" asked Koenma after the long presentation. Yusuke was playing a game on his mobile phone, Kuwabara was snoring and Kurama was the only one paying attention.

Kagome opened a portal to the other era and the whole gang passed through it getting into the Feudal Era. All Kagome could think of was that day when she left...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Didi you like it? Next chapter will be what happened to Kagome and why she left


	2. Remembering

Chapetr 2 ! Yey!

Thanx to all the reviewers!!

Lerryn

Sima

KagomexInuyashafan 34

Zoey tamagachi

Kouga-KAggs

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
_Inuyahsa just told Kagome that he loved her and no one else and she was as happy as she could ever be. Her dream, that she dreamed for over 2 years now has finally come true. She was so busy jumping around, going picking flowers and playing with Shippo and giving Kilala death hugs that she didn't notice it became dark._

_She went to camp and started making dinner saying the whole time 'Inuyasha loves me!!".. She put all her love and happiness in her dinner, making it her best ever dinner. Everyone complimented her, even Inuyasha. The whole dinner she kept on talking and talking and talking that everyone thought that she would never stop. Eventually she stopped and as soon as she did she fell asleep. Everyone laughed at the girls behaviour. She had to stop at one point, but they didn't think that as soon as she stopped she would fall asleep. Inuyasha carefully put her in the sleeping bag and after making sure that no one was awake he fled into the forest._

_Kagome just had a nightmare and she woke up all sweaty looking for Inuyasha only to find him gone. She slowly and quietly made her way out of the camp searching for her lover. She was worried sick that something could have happened to him, that a demon attacked him while he was sleeping. But soon all her worries went away and were replaced by anger as she heard Inuyasha and Kikyo's voice. She went in the direction she heard the noises and hid behind a tree. Kagome still didn't want to believe that Inuyasha lied to her. 'Maybe he's saying his goodbyes.' She thought trying to make up and excuse for Inuyasha when deep inside she knew that Inuyasha truly lied to her. It was just so hard to believe. _

"_Inuyasha, I heard what you said to my reincarnation. You love her and only her. Why have you come then?"_

"_Kikyo, you know you're the only one I love. She is barely a replacement to remind me of you. When I said that, I was thinking that she was you. You are my first and only love and........." Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She fled away not carrying if she got scratched she couldn't feel anything anymore. Her heart was now in shreads. 'So that's why when Inuyasha told me he loved me his aura was sincere. Because he was thinking about Kikyo not me.' She thought remembering when Inuyasha confessed his 'love' for her. _

&&&&&&&&&&&  
What do you think? Please review, and if you want give me some ideas. From the reviews I am able to tell how many people want me to continue my story so REVIEW!!!


	3. Walking Away

I'm back and I know I haven't been updating in some time but I was too busy with my other storieds and I ran out of ideas!!! So again sorry

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! RUMIKO TAKASHI DOES!!!1

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
It's been 3 weeks since the new group searched for the shard and fortunately for Kagome they didn't bump into Inuyasha. The group is way closer than it was at the beginning. Even Hiei started to soften.

The group was currently in a village called Katanneko(I just made up the name so sory if someone else has it). They were sitting in a hut that was close to the sea. The leader f the village let them stay there since they saved Katanneko from being slain by panther demons.

"This is boring. And I don't even have signal. What the hell am I supposed to do? There are no more demons to beat the crap out of!!" yelled Yusuke in total boredom. Everyone ignored him. He's been doing that for the past half an hour.

"I'm going to walk on the beach. I'll be back by sundown." said Kagome. This was new. Even though they got closer, Kagome barely spoke.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome was walking on the shore, watching the sunset. It was beautiful, but something about it made her feel pain. It was it's colour, an orangy red. The colour reminded her about blood, that very deep red colour. Soon it started to rain and Kagome was crying. It was too much for her, even though she trained her pain was still too much, she knew she could never foget about it, she had to face it.

The raindrops slowly feel on her face mixing with her tears. It wwas like the clouds were crying for her sending raindrops to help her. Like the strong wind was singing to her. Telling her it's all going to be okay. But she knew it wasn't. It never was.

She went into the sea, her body failing to feel the coldness of the water. She felt nothing. She felt empty. She dived into the water and came back floating on her back. She was facing the sky, watching how the clouds were moving and changing into different shapes. God knows for how long she stayed there, but in an end she finally stood up and left.

Left from the pain. Left from Inuyasha. Left from the tears.

That day she swore she will never cry again. But what she didn't know was that she was wrong.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Yes, I know very short but I have loads of homework. I got this idea while I had to think of a poem for school. Bad and good reviews are welcome!!!


End file.
